


Cooking Christmas dinner

by findmeinthestars



Series: Petey-Pie's Christmas 2018 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, The Avengers agree, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, prompt list, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: The only thing Peter could do was look at Tony’s proud face.





	Cooking Christmas dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to make summaries T-T
> 
> I actually had this ready earlier but school suck :c
> 
> This is for the "Day 4: Cooking Christmas Dinner.” (Not that it has mucho about cooking the actual meal, sorry) of counting down to Christmas! based on JJJemma13 prompt list.

Peter had everything figured out. He was going to help Steve, Bucky and Natasha organize Christmas dinner and it was going to be delicious because they were the best at cooking and it was their first Christmas together.

So, he made a list with everything they needed. And the day after winter break, he and Steve went out shopping for the ingredients.

On Christmas eve, they started preparing everything early. Everyone had a job. Steve and Bucky were in charge of cooking. Natasha had to get the dessert. And Peter would put the silverware on the table. The rest of the Avengers would have to make themselves scarce because Natasha was going to kill someone if she got interrupted one more time than necessary (last time she has to cook, Clint suffered the consequences of bothering her. It was _hilarious_ for the rest of them).

But Peter also had a very important job, one that no one else could do. Get ~~Mr. St~~ Tony out of the lab. Everyone had agreed that the only person in the tower capable of getting Tony out of the lab would be Peter so an hours before they sat down for dinner, Peter went to the lab.

He found Tony immerse

He found Tony immersed in the hologram in front of him. Music played loudly from the speakers, but as soon as Peter entered, FRIDAY turned down the volume to something more moderate for Peter's ears.

"Thanks, FRIDAY." said Peter before going to his dad, mentor. "Hey, Mr. Stark, Dinner is almost ready. You need to get out of the lab if you want to make dinner."

"Ugh, five more minutes, I'm just finishing with thi-"

"Noup, come on, dad. You know that's not true, we are similar enough in that sense to know that if I let you finish that project, we will be here for hours because I’ll most likely help you. I don’t want to miss Christmas eve dinner. Besides, Nat will kill us if we are not on time.” Without knowing that he had said the D word, Peter grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled until he was standing.

“Ok.” Said Tony slowly. “FRIDAY, did you save that?”

_“Of course, boss”_

“What was that about” said Peter.

“Nothing. Let’s go”

____

The next morning, when everyone had already received their gift, Tony sat down besides Peter in the sofa and but his arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, Tony. Which gift did you like best?” asked him Peter.

“Well… I think yours was the best.”

“But I didn’t give you anything.” Said Peter, looking at Tony with big eyes.

“Oh. You wanna see it. How about I show everyone.” Tony lifted his head and called everyone to sit down in front of the TV. When everyone was comfortable enough, he talked again. “FRIDAY, why don’t you show us what you saved yesterday.”

_“Right away, boss”_

The image showed Peter entering the lab and trying to get Tony to listen to him.

While everyone watched, Peter hid his face on his ~~mentor~~ dad’s shoulder, and waited for them to start making fun of him. What he didn’t expect was their answers. They went from _finally_ to _it’s about time._

“See, Pete. _That_ is the best Christmas present you’ll ever give me, so not going back to that Mr. Stark nonsense. _Capisce.”_ whispered Tony after the video ended, and a movie started playing.

“Yeah, okay. Dad.” The only thing Peter could was look at Tony’s proud face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://findmeinthestarss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
